Tiempo Perdido- El inicio de nuestra historia
by Sol21-Rose
Summary: Semi AU. toda historia tiene un cuando y un porque, y es necesario conocerla toda para poder entender el porque de su inicio y de su final, el cuando inicio y cuando acabo. El no sabia las consecuencias que traería consigo su reencuentro, se ha desatado la guerra entre dos gremios muy poderosos, entre Tartaros y Fairy Tail.
1. 1 Reencuentro

Hola tiempo sin publicar una historia

.

.

.

-no te vayas- lloraba una niña.

-regresare- consoló un niño a su lado.

Se abrazaron fuertemente sin deseo alguno de soltarse, apenas se acababan de conocer y ya eran como hermanos, jugaban, hacían travesuras, se divertían, cualquier cosa que hacia un niño ellos también lo hacían juntos; la lluvia se izo presente en aquel día tan triste para ambos niños. Se separaron y el niño tomo su pequeña mano poniéndola en frente de ambos, los dos habían llorado desde que se enteraron que ya no podían estar juntos.

-te prometo que regresare, Luce- dijo el pequeño peli rosa.

-y yo te prometo que jamás te olvidare, Natsu-

Juntaron sus meñiques confirmando su promesa de volver a encontrarse y jamás olvidarse, ambos sabían, aun siendo niños, que no era un "adiós" sino un "hasta luego".

* * *

Estaba feliz, su padre por fin había aceptado que saliera de los muros del castillo para conocer por ella misma la ciudad y poder independizarse (conseguir las cosas por su propio esfuerzo) con la condición de no dejar sus deberes como una princesa y la vez ocultar mi verdadera identidad para evitar llamar demasiado la atención, aunque, debido a que nunca salió del castillo era más fácil ocultares; iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una criatura azul la estaba persiguiendo desde lejos acompañado de un joven peli rosa.

-¿estás seguro de que es ella?- dijo la creatura azul a su compañero, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba con él pero ya era tarde.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el peli rosa ya en frente de la joven mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Lucy- respondió dudosa por la actitud del peli rosa.

Su sonrisa se ensancho mas al escuchar el nombre de la joven, por fin había encontrado a la persona que llevaba buscando desde hace años y sin pensarlo le abrazo haciendo que Lucy se sorprendiera, al ver que el abrazo no le era correspondido la soltó y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la joven que en esos momentos estaba confundida por el actuar del chico, pero antes de poder decir una sola palabra, a una ola de recuerdos inundo su mente provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que por instinto la sostuviera con sus manos para que luego su vista se tornara borrosa.

En verdad la extrañaba, extrañaba a aquella niña que sin importar las diferencias sociales salía a jugar todo los días con él un niño huérfano y sin familia, pero le entristeció que aquella niña con la que solía divertirse se había olvidado de el por completo aunque no le sorprendía del todo ya hace mas de 10 años que no se veían era natural que ella lo olvidara a pesar de haberle prometido que no lo haría, se preocupo mucho al verla tan débil así que decidió llevarla al hospital más cercano que pudiera encontrar, la cargo estilo princesa y comenzó a buscar un lugar donde la pudieran atender olvidando por completo a su compañero gatuno quien lo seguía por detrás.

-oye, es de mala educación dejar a alguien hablando solo Natsu- regaño el gato azul al peli rosa.

-perdón Happy me olvide por completo de que estabas aquí- se excusó Natsu.

-entonces, ¿es ella?- cuestiono Happy al ver a la joven desmayada.

-si- dijo sin apartar la mirada de Lucy.

* * *

Se abrieron las puertas de golpe llamando la atención de los presentes en la sala, el lugar solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por un gran ventanal posicionado justo atrás del trono, al ver quien era la persona causante de tanto escándalo los presentes se retiraron dejando en el salón solo a dos personas, la que acababa de llegar y la posicionada en el trono. La persona, que aun se encontraba en la puerta, se dirigió con paso firme a la figura sentada en el trono.

-¿la encontraron?-

-si, en estos momentos se encuentra en la ciudad de Heorgon (**N/A: **no sé cómo se escribe)-

-muy bien, retírate- dijo el sujeto sentado en el trono –por fin te encontré, Lucy Heartfilia- dijo una vez estando solo.

.

.

.

Este fic es como lo aclaración de mi fic anterior Tiempo Perdido, no es necesario leer Tiempo Perdido para entender este, pero si es necesario leer este para entender Tiempo Perdido (aunque debí de haber subido primero este). Espero que les guste

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	2. ¿Te conozco?

**Este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro todos los personajes del anime/manga pertenecen a su creador Hiro Mashima.**

**Capitulo 2. ¿Te conozco? (narrado por Lucy)**

_Capitulo anterior…_

_-perdón Happy me olvide por completo de que estabas aquí- se excusó Natsu._

_-entonces, ¿es ella?- cuestiono Happy al ver a la joven desmayada._

_-si- dijo sin apartar la mirada de Lucy…_

… _-¿la encontraron?- _

_-si, en estos momentos se encuentra en la ciudad de Heorgon (__**N/A: **__no sé cómo se escribe)- _

_-muy bien, retírate- dijo el sujeto sentado en el trono –por fin te encontré, Lucy Heartfilia- dijo una vez estando solo._

* * *

El lugar estaba completamente sumido en la oscuridad, no podía ver nada a menos que estuviera muy cerca de mí y aun así se me dificultaba, comencé a caminar, para llegar a alguna pared o puerta, pero nada, tenía la sensación de estar caminando en círculos, mis piernas comenzaban a ceder ante el cansancio debido al tiempo que llevaba caminando y de repente una luz, muy pequeña, apenas perceptible apareció enfrente mío dándome ánimos de seguir hasta alcanzarla, cuando llegue la luz se hizo tan fuerte que tuve la necesidad de cubrir mis ojos para no perder la vista, después de un rato que la luz disminuyo pude darme cuenta que me encontraba en una habitación de la cual no tenía ni una sola oportunidad de escapar y el único contacto que tenía con el exterior eran unas ventanas con barrotes para evitar mi salida.

Comencé a caminar alrededor del cuarto para buscar una forma de salir y al pasar por cada una de la ventanas podía apreciar una escena diferente, pero con una cosa en común, todas eran partes de mi pasado, cosas que había vivido alguna vez, me estaba empezando a asustar cuando llegue a la última ventana, que a diferencias de las otras mostraba una escena que no recordaba haber vivido. A través de ella se podían ver a dos niños de aproximadamente siete años jugando felizmente, y de fondo se podía apreciar un gran y hermoso dragón rojo, quien parecía feliz ante la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos.

De repente todo se volvió blanco obligándome a cerrar los ojos, y para cuando los abrí pude darme cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño y que en realidad me encontraba en una habitación que parecía ser de hospital, no me acordaba de como llegue hasta este lugar, y lo último que recuerdo es una mata de cabellos rosáceos, al parecer se había desmayado mientras hablaba con aquel extraño chico.

-por fin despiertas, ya me tenías preocupado- escuche a alguien hablar.

-¿quién eres?- pregunte volteando hacia él.

-me llamo Natsu- contesto –siento lo que paso antes, pero me emocione demasiado al volver a verte- dijo con un tono algo triste.

-¿volver a verme?- le pregunte en un susurro más para mí que para él.

-sí, eh, veras yo soy…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se vio interrumpido.

-olvídalo Natsu, te dije que no se acordaría de ti- hablo lo que parecía ser un ¿gato? ¿Azul?

\- calla Happy, eso no es cierto, ¿verdad, Lucy?- protesto

-lo siento, pero la mayor parte de los recuerdos de mi niñez están borrosos…- pause –de pequeña tuve un accidente que me costó la mayor parte de mis recuerdos hasta ese entonces, lo siento- el tema de mi pérdida de memoria no era algo que le contase a todo el mundo, pero con el me sentía extrañamente en confianza.

-ves, te dije que Luce no se olvidaría de mi por voluntad propia- reto al gato azul.

-pero aun así no se acuerda de ti, lo que me da la razón- termino por decir el gato, dando fin a la pequeña riña.

Sus gestos y forma de ser me causo tanta gracia que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, lo cual llamo la atención de ambos desconocidos –para mí- lo que hizo que me diera algo de vergüenza, cosa que se me paso cuando ambos mee mostraron una gran sonrisa, me sentía cómoda con ellos aunque eso no quitaba que fuera extraño el hecho de ver a un gato azul que habla, lo cual despertaba en mí una gran curiosidad por saber la razón.

-disculpa, pero, ¿Cómo puedes hablar?- al final la curiosidad me gano.

-porque soy un exceed- contesto algo orgulloso.

-después lo entenderás y terminaras acostumbrándote- aseguro Natsu

Las cosas estaban yendo muy bien, en el tiempo que estuve en heorgon y con Natsu y Happy, quienes después de enterarse que estaba de viaje por todo Fiore se ofrecieron a acompañarme –casi me obligaron a decir que si– y durante la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con ellos yendo de un lugar a otro, y en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba posible ya me estaban llevando conocer su gremio e invitándome a entrar con el pretexto de que si hacia misiones en nombre del gremio podría viajar y conocer más.

Al principio me negué debido a las advertencias de mi padre sobre llamar la atención de la gente, pero no me quedo de otra más que aceptar al ver su insistencia y por al fin poder cumplir un pequeño deseo mío; después de todo el gremio al que ellos pertenecen es el más fuerte de todo el continente Fairy Tail el gremio al que he deseado entrar desde que tengo uso de conciencia.

Todo iba bien faltaban aproximadamente dos días para llegar a Magnolia caminando –ya que al parecer Natsu sufría de mareos al subir en un transporte–

pero entre más conocía de Natsu y Happy, la sensación de que los había visto antes, en algún momento de mi vida, no había dejado de crecer y aunque lograba disimularlo la mayoría de las noches sufría de pesadillas que me obligaban a mantenerme despierta, esta noche era una de ellas, habíamos decidido acampar en la entrada de una cueva cercana a donde se encontraban, al ver como el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de azul a tonos naranjas anunciando el anochecer.

La pesadilla, como había decidido llamar a los extraños sueños, -aunque no me causaban un sentimiento de temor- era la misma todas las noches, pero a los dos minutos de despertar se me olvidaba completamente el sueño, solo dejando una sensación de tristeza y nostalgia, que me mantenía pensando todo el recorrido y aumentaba la sensación de haber conocido a Natsu de antes y cada vez que intentaba recordar algo de mi niñez o de los sueños un indescriptible dolor de cabeza me invadía llegando incluso a desmayarme durante el recorrido, utilizando el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar largas distancias como pretexto y para no preocupar a mis acompañantes.

Me asome por la abertura de la cueva donde me recibían una gran cantidad de árboles solo visibles por la luz que irradiaba la luna y que me invitaba a observarla toda la noche hasta perderla de vista en el inicio del amanecer.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- pregunto Natsu.

-solo no podía dormir-

-pesadillas otra vez- me le quede viendo tras estas palabras.

-¿Cómo sabias?- le pregunte con algo de duda.

-hablas dormida- afirmo muy seguro –ven duerme conmigo, mañana será un día largo-

Lo seguí, a pesar de su personalidad infantil tenía sus momentos de madures, los cuales sucedían con más frecuencia cuando solo estábamos los dos solos, me detuve fija en mis pensamiento provocando que el dirigiera su mirada hacia mí, y con una sonrisa me tomo de la mano guiándome cerca de la fogata, donde nos acostamos en el duro suelo uno a lado de otro. Solo su tacto me había hecho olvidar todo lo que me atormentaba antes, causando paz en mi interior y por fin pude dormir sin preocupación por esos sueños.

* * *

**_Siento mucho la tardanza, y muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron las molestias de leer este fanfic, siendo yo algo nueva en esto, intentare seguirlo con mas frecuencia y evitar los grandes periodos de tiempo si publicar._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Déjenme saber si les gusto este segundo capitulo._**


End file.
